Proposals for mounting an electrostatic detection sensor to vehicles or various electronic devices and enabling a predetermined operation based on the detection result of the electrostatic detection sensor have been increasing. PTL 1 discloses a configuration provided with a door handle mounted to be movable relative to a vehicle body of a vehicle, wherein an electrostatic detection sensor is provided inside a housing of the handle.
FIG. 7 is a plan view of the conventional electrostatic detection sensor disclosed in PTL 1. FIG. 8 is a diagram illustrating a detection flow of the electrostatic detection sensor. The electrostatic detection sensor includes rectangular first electrode 1, and second electrode 2 which linearly surrounds the periphery of first electrode 1 with a space therebetween, as illustrated in FIG. 7. A user performs an operation by touching a position according to the sensor body by his/her finger or the like. With this operation, capacitance formed between first and second electrodes 1 and 2 and a neighboring conductor is changed. PTL 1 discloses a configuration in which a controller, which is not illustrated, sequentially performs processes from step S101 to step S107 in a detection flow illustrated in FIG. 8 to detect an operating state based on a change in the capacitance.
Further, conventional electrostatic detection sensors include one provided to be exposed on a surface of a vehicle body of a vehicle (see PTL 2, for example). Such an electrostatic detection sensor includes a sensor case, a detection electrode, a touch electrode, a detection electrode for difference correction, a touch electrode for difference correction, a detection circuit, and other components. The detection electrode is disposed on an inner surface of a front surface of the sensor case. The touch electrode is disposed on an outer surface of the front surface. The detection electrode for difference correction is disposed on an inner surface of a side wall of the sensor case. The touch electrode for difference correction is disposed on an outer surface of the side wall. The detection circuit calculates a difference value between a value corresponding to capacitance between the detection electrode and a ground and a value corresponding to capacitance between the detection electrode for difference correction and the ground, and detects a touch of an object to the touch electrode based on a change in the difference value. In addition, a protection portion protruding laterally from the sensor case is provided to the side edge of the front surface of the sensor case so as to prevent water from adhering or flowing in such a way as to continuously cover the vehicle body.